Futa Fasha x Bulma
by Specter Drive 69
Summary: {Requested} Bulma is out taking her knew space ship for a spin when she stops to take a break. However when she lands she discovers a female Saiyan laying upon the ground. When she investigates things go crazy when the the Saiyan turns out to be a Futanari! {PLEASE REVIEW! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!}


Futa Fasha x Bulma

Bulma was taking her new space ship out for her spin. She modeled it after the same technology that Jaco's ship used and it showed. The results were stunning! She zipped across space faster than the speed of light.

She traveled across countless solar systems and saw numerous planets pass her by. She had been going for about an hour or so when she decided to take a break.

She touched down a nearby planet. Bulma exited her ship and stretched out her arms and legs. "Wooo! What a ship! Can't believe I didn't think of asking for Jaco's specs sooner!"

After a few minutes Bulma thought she was ready to leave when she noticed someone passed out in the distance. "What the?" Bulma said out loud. "I better see if that person is okay!"

She rushed over and when she was close enough she realized that the individual was a female. Bulma glanced across her body. "That armor? Is that Frieza Soldier armor?" Bulma knelt down next to her. "Wait is that...a tail?! She's a saiyan!"

Just then in that moment, the saiyan opened her eyes. Bulma was slightly startled by this. "Are...Are you okay?"

The saiyan smiled. "Just fine now that you're here!"

Bulma looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly the saiyan grabbed Bulma by her breast pulling her on top of her.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!? Let go of me!" Bulma yelled in attempt to get away.

The Saiyan grinned. "No". She then squeezed Bulma's tit even harder bringing it in close enough to kiss. She used her other hand to grope Bulma's ass.

"Ahh! Stop it you bitch!" Bulma couldn't get away she was too strong. "Uh..but she's pretty good though", Bulma said internally.

The Saiyan brought Bulma in closer to kiss her on the lips, letting her tongue burrow into her mouth.

"Hmmm!...mmmm". Bulma was beginning to enjoy this. Suddenly however she felt something hard rubbing against her crotch.

She pulled her head free. "What?...What is that!?"

The Saiyan pushed Bulma to the ground and stood up. She cracked her neck as she looked down at her.

She then ripped her underwear off to reveal her secret. A rock hard penis.

Bulma's eyes widened. "You have...you have a cock?"

The Saiyan grinned, "That's right girl and your gonna love it!" The Saiyan then got on top of Bulma and ripped her clothes off. Her white T-Shirt and jeans were no match for a Saiyan warrior.

"I see you are quite the slut, girl!" The Saiyan laughed. "You're not even wearing any underwear!"

Bulma blushed. She had plans with Vegeta tonight now she was with this freak. "Who are you?" Bulma asked. "What do you want?"

The Saiyan laughed. "My name is Fasha and I am a member of a proud warrior race. However I chose to take a bit more pleasure with my battles. You see girl, I was born with this penis, it makes me unique. I use it to pummel my opponents into submission. You are just my lastest victim!"

"You're sick!" Bulma yelled back.

"Maybe. But you are going to endure my dick regardless!" Fasha raised her hand in the air and charged up a ki Blast. "Now bitch! Get on your knees and beg for my cock!"

"What are you crazy?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Do it now! Or I'll blast you into oblivion. I possess enough power to destroy worlds. You girl, are nothing to me!"

Bulma gulped and did as she was told.

"Good! Now take your reward!" Fasha thrusted her entire length forward down into Bulma's throat".

Bulma nearly choked on it. "HMGHH!...HMMMM!...GAGHHH!" Bulma struggled for breath as Fasha's dick filled her mouth".

For minutes Fasha thrusted back and forth. "You're pretty good at giving a blow job girl! She must be quite the experienced one!"

Bulma couldn't respond she was too busy sucking Fasha off. "She's right..." she thought. "I've been with a lot of men...her cock though...Mmm!...Its so good!" Bulma didn't want to admit it but she was enjoying herself.

Fasha continued to thrust forward when suddenly, "OH! I'M GONNA CUM! YOU BETTER SWALLOW IT ALL UP! RAHHHHHHH!"

Bulma nearly choked but she didn't care. She was too busy drinking all the delicious semen and cum pouring down her throat.

Once Fasha's orgasm completed, she pulled out. "Impressive girl, no one has ever taken my load that easily. Perhaps your ready for the next level! I don't expect you To survive but why would I care! Now get on all fours bitch!"

Bulma did as she was told a sat there like a dog waiting for a treat.

Fasha smiled. "Before I destroy you I would like to know who you are. Please tell me".

Bulma looked up at Fasha. Her mouth and face covered in fluids and cum. "My name is Bulma".

"Hm. Well Bulma I must thank you. You've satisfied my cock more than anyone else has. Also if it weren't for you I never would have had a ship to escape this wretched planet in".

Bulma's eyes widened. "Wait..."

But before she could finish Fasha was already continuing her domination. She spread out Bulma's ass cheeks and plunged the tip of her two and a half inch dick into Bulma's asshole.

"YAHHHH!" Bulma screamed in pain. "PLEASE WAIT!"

It was already too late. Half of Fasha's member was already up her butthole.

"AHHHHHH! PLEASE! I CAN'T! MY ASS!" Bulma yelled in agony.

Fasha pushed deeper now three quarters of the way. "Oooh! No one's survived this long before!"

"MY ASS! ITS...I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING RIPPED APART!" Blood began to pour out of Bulma's anal canal.

Fasha's full length entered Bulma. She thrusted back out and back in once more.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed.

Fasha thrusted again she felt something coming out. "I...I Can't it any longer! I'M CUMMING! KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Bulma screamed in pain as she felt the explosion in her ass. Semen and cum was all over inside. She felt as if she was being torn in too.

Just then she passed out.

Fasha pulled her cock out and kicked her dick clean. "I am impressed Bulma. You lasted longer than I could ever have hoped. It's too bad that even you had to die. I'll be taking your ship now. Wait! Are you still breathing! I don't believe it! No one has ever survived by Anal Penetration before! Well, props to you. Not like it matters though, you'll be stranded on this dust ball like I was! So long!"

Fasha hopped into Bulma's ship laughing historically. She lifted off leaving Bulma behind.

Bulma's unconscious body just laid there in the sand covered in cum her ass bleeding her mouth gurgling with saliva and semen. She was a broken mess and that's what happens when you engage a Saiyan warrior like Fasha, the Saiyan Futanari.


End file.
